


Fear Love: Rylan Welch

by TotoTree



Series: Fear Love Project [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, I'm Not Ashamed, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporarily Unrequited Love, reposted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotoTree/pseuds/TotoTree
Summary: Rylan’s body heaved and hacked. His world has become a blur of pain as petals came up and out of his mouth. Blue forget-me-nots and mahogany roses scattered around the toilet bowl. Tears welling up only to fall, mixing in with the crimson-covered petals. The acid like the taste of the flowers made him cringe and hack even more.Clarissa GoldenClarissa is your average pretty girl. She has lots of friends, gets good grades, people come to her for everything.Rylan WelchRylan is an introverted boy who has a crush on Clarissa.Gene DaweRylan’s best friend and right-hand man. Has been friend with Rylan since second grade. Pretty popular in the school.When Rylan starts to throw up flowers, what will he do?





	Fear Love: Rylan Welch

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is long as I am just dumping all my written work any additional writing will not be as long.

Rylan’s body heaved and hacked. His world has become a blur of pain as petals came up and out of his mouth. Blue forget-me-nots and mahogany roses scattered around the toilet bowl. Tears welling up only to fall, mixing in with the crimson-covered petals. The acid like the taste of the flowers made him cringe and hack even more.

With the coughing finally subduing he stumbled up and towards the mirror on the other wall. Grasping onto the sink, he looked into what he thought was a mirror. All he could see was a blurry figure with ragged hair. He felt around for the faucet and turned it on, He splashed some water on his face. His hand reaching for the paper towel dispenser as he has done many times before. He pulled twice on the lever and ripped the paper towel out.

As Rylan wiped his face he came to a realization. His glasses were not resting in their usual spot, hence his blurry vision. He swiftly turned around and stumbled back into the stall, still weak to his knees, and felt around the toilet for his glasses. His hand had run over multiple petals when he finally found his glasses. He slides them onto his face and looked around. 

Picking up a few lost petals, Rylan tossed them into the toilet and flushed with a disgusted look on his face. Walking back to the mirror, he fixed his hair and cleaned up his clothing then walked through the bathroom door to the main hallway. Any possible noise that was absent during his attack in the bathroom came flowing back in an instant. 

Yet…

There was always this one voice that seemed to lull him. Her bittersweet voice always caused Rylan to remember all the things that he loved about her. Her brown hair that was always flowing behind her and the striking blue eyes that paralyzed him in one look. He looked down and went on his way to meet up with his friend Gene, ignoring the pressure building in his throat.

 

Walking through the cafe’s doors he looked around, looking for Gene’s blond hair. His bedhead was unmistakable. With his head down he maneuvered his way over to the blond mophead and plopped into the booth across from his blonde friend.

“Where were you?” Gene asked. A worried look in his eyes. Rylan looked up from his lap to stare Gene in the eyes.

“I didn't feel too well. I ended up throwing up. I really fine, I just-”  Rylan’s frantic rambling was interrupted by Gene slamming his hands down on the table and jumping up.

“Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Gene’s loud voice was enough to draw what little eyes that were in the small cafe. Rylan’s face slowly warmed up as he felt the gazes of the other occupants.

Sputtering, he squeaked, “G-Gene! Calm down. I just got nervous that’s all.” Rylan put a hand on Gene’s shoulder and tried to push him back down into his seat.

He failed. Miserably. The scene was funny for the first couple of minutes, causing some of the employees to crack up. The boy was pushing with all of his might trying to topple the blond but no matter how hard he tried he could not topple the other boy.

The next couple of minutes consisted of more pushing, wailing, crying, more laughing, and lots...lots of sulking. One could say it was completely pathetic.

Rylan looked up from his face down position with crocodile tears in his eyes, whining, “No fair! You’re too strong! How often do your work out man!” Gene deadpanned and plopped down into his seat. Rylan shoved his face back into his arms. Gene gently patted the top of Rylan’s head and said,

“I barely workout as it is. I can't be that strong.” Rylan popped his head back up and wailed, “How is that supposed to make me feel better!” 

“It's not. Simple. It’s supposed to make me feel better about picking on you.” Gene innocently leered as he leaned back against his seat and threw his hands back behind his head, laughing. Rylan pouted. He went back into his arm blockade 

A waitress came over with her notepad out, ready to take their order. Her flowing brown hair behind her and her striking blue eyes pinned against the notepad.

“Gene, stop making fun of Rylan… Welcome to Olive Oasis Cafe. How may I help you two?” her familiar bittersweet voice, caused Gene to glance at Rylan and smirk. Feeling Gene’s gaze, Rylan flinches and peek out of his blockade. 

“Wassup, Clarissa my friend!” Gene exclaimed excitedly, leaning against the table.

Clarissa rolled her eyes at the boy’s childlike nature with the smallest of a smile on her face. “Hello to you too, Gene, how are you today?” She set down the notepad and leaned against the table. 

“I'm fine. Who you should be worried about is this little munchkin over here. He apparently got ‘nervous’ and lost his lunch.” 

At the mention, Rylan popped his head up with a whine.

“Why? Gene!” Rylan covered his head with his arms and continued sulking.

Clarissa laughed “It's alright Rylan,” she assured patting said boy on the back. “We all have those moments.” 

Unknowingly there was a pressure building up in Rylan’s throat.

_ What is this feeling _

Rylan spontaneously stood up and shot up in the bathroom. He slammed open a stall door and crippled before the toilet. The floral smell from earlier in the day returned with vengeance along with the bittersweet taste. He gagged trying to remove the blockage inside of his throat. The more and more he gagged he felt his throat turn more and rawer. 

Sputtering, the blockage of flower fell into the toilet. Breathing in Rylan cringed. The pain was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

His raspy breath stopping every few minutes to gag. Through panting and sobbing came, “-lan?” Rylan’s ears were ringing at this point. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he tried to turn toward the door to the stall, only to fall to the floor. 

Feeling his will slowly seeping out of him he stopped moving, letting arms wrap around him. 

Then dark.

 

When Rylan came to, all he could hear was beeping. His body felt like lead, his head hurt, and his throat burned every time he breathed. He looked around, everything got blurry. 

_ Am I in a hospital? _

Rylan then saw a blur of blond hair seated on his lap. He mustered up his strength to move his hand to the blond mess.

The familiar sensation of the hair lured Rylan back to sleep.

  
  


When he woke up again he saw Gene taking to a doctor. The doctor, noting that he was awake, strode over to Rylan’s bed.  He pushed up his glasses and tightened his grip on his clipboard.

“I’m Hikase Furuki, your family’s primary doctor. Your friend here brought you in last evening covered in blood and unconscious. How can I get in contact with your family? The numbers listed in the registry are old ones.”

Rylan’s face visible paled and looked down at his lap with a downcast look.

“My family and I haven't talked in a while. Gene’s is the only one who I can call on for things like this.” Hikase nodded.

“Okay,” he made a note on his clipboard then glanced over to Gene, who was leaning against the wall. “you might want to sit down.”  then with the pen he was holding pointed at the chair next to Rylan's bed.

Gene begrudgingly trudged over to the chair and sat. “So what’s up doc?” Gene couldn't help the smirk that slid onto his face when he saw the annoyed look on Hikase face.

“Your friend has hanahaki.”

Gene’s smirk instantly dropped and replaced by a frown. “What’s hanahaki?”

The doctor’s face had turned grim. “Hanahaki is a disease born from unrequited love. It’s sad really. We rarely get cases around here. The disease popped up in the eighteen-hundreds. A flower starts to grow in the respiratory system and slowly suffocates the infected.”

Gene turned around to face Rylan. “You have unrequited love? Rylan you love some and they don't love you back?”

Rylan remained silent. Gene’s intense stare let up as he rushed out of the room. Hikase gracefully recovered from the shock and continued. 

“You don't have very long Mr. Welch, your hanahaki is getting more and more severe every day. You have one more month before the flower punctures a lung. Make your decision.”

As the doctor left the room, Gene came in and sat down next to the boy on the bed.

“So… what did they say about your hanahaki?”

Rylan once again lets his hair fall and cover his face, not in sadness but in guilt. “They said I have one month before I die.” Gene’s eyes widened in shock and gripped Rylan’s shoulders, hard. 

“Your doing the surgery right?” the distraught look on his best friends face made Rylan’s heart ache. Gene’s voice had cracked at the end trying to hold back many tears.

“I have 25 days before it's impossible to fix my hanahaki with surgery. I promise I’ll decide soon.”

Rylan shattered when the first tear hit the floor. The shock overwhelmed his body as he was left to just stare at Gene’s distraught face. His brain not processing at the current moment.

“You can’t die! You're my best friend. You still have so much that we need to do. So many things that I have to tell you...I-I.”

Rylan reached for his friend's shoulder to comfort him. He smiled while he confidently said, “I'll confess soon I swear.”

  
  
  


“Sorry...I’m not interested.”

The sky was setting into an orange hue and the air was cold. The dark of twilight slowly seeping into the light blue of the sky.  One by one white speck of snow fell from the sky onto the ground.

The lighting in the cafe was dim as not to hurt the retinas of the customers compared to the dark surroundings of the night. The quietness made the cafe seem eerie.

But for Rylan. The world was frozen. The love of his life. The cause of all of his pain. Rejected him.

He lowered his head and let his long hair cover his face.

“Sorry, I just don't like you that way. I have to leave. Bye.” Clarissa stood from her seat and left the cafe in a rush. Tears welled up in his eyes as, once again in the many times this past year, his throat closed and petals built up in his throat.

_ Off to the bathroom again _

  
  



End file.
